


but I know (what a prince and lover ought to be)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Because I have no idea, Can be read as aromantic, Don't ask me where this came from, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader of Any Gender, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: You work for Garcia Flynn, and are called into his office.





	but I know (what a prince and lover ought to be)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.

****

Wednesday goes by like any other: you make sure everything's in order for Flynn and the hired guns to successfully prepare the next jump, you write it all down in the logs, and the others do whatever it is they need to do. In the past, you would help Anthony check over the Mothership, but ever since Emma is the designated pilot, that's been off-limits for anyone but her and Flynn.

"Any alerts?" Flynn asks, walking up to you as the evening draws closer. You shake your head.

"Nothing of importance. We nearly lost an ammo crate, but I had Wojcek track it down." Rolling his eyes at the others' incompetence, Flynn smiles at you. The genuineness of his soft expression combined with a slight nod of his head makes you a little dizzy.

"Anything else?"

"Emma's not good for you," you suddenly blurt out, and Flynn pauses.

"Excuse me?" He comes to stand in front of you and tilts his head. "She's not  _ good _ for me?"

"I...no..." you stammer, trying desperately to look at anything but him.

"And you are?" If anything, you're deeply regretting you ever opened your mouth. 

"Maybe?" you manage to squeak out. You shift your weight from one foot onto the other. Flynn opens his mouth to say something, but Emma walks past and he waits.

"My room, after dinner," he hisses under his breath. All you can do is nod.

"Close the door, please," Flynn tells you when you enter his sanctuary after dinner. It's tiny, but it's private, and you've never been in here before. "I would have told you to come into my office, but in the absence of one, this will do." 

"I…" you begin, but Flynn walks up to you and you shut your mouth. You have to crane your neck to look at him, and he knows. 

"You will not talk negatively about others in this operation unless you have evidence to support your claims. Do I make myself clear?" he asks, and you nod. "Say it."

"I understand," you whisper.

"Good. I'd hate to have to punish you," Flynn murmurs, and his gaze glides along your body, stopping at your hips. "Unless...that would be something you'd be interested in, of course." He laughs. "But obviously, right now you're going to leave this room, and I'll see you tomorrow." Nodding, you turn to face the door. Flynn's fingertips graze the back of your hand. "Goodnight."


End file.
